Zeref Dragneel
'Introduction' Zeref Dragneel is considered to be the strongest, most evil Wizard of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. He is the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Emperor Spriggan, the older brother of Natsu Dragneel and the father of August. He serves as a major antagonist in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail manga. He is the main antagonist of the Fairy Tail Campaign of the series and one of the central antagonists of ND2014's Five Worlds War series. 'Personality' Zeref was initially a kind boy who loved his family very much, especially his younger brother Natsu. However, after the death of his family by dragons, Zeref became very depressed and very distraught on why his family had to die, so much he started to question on the meaning of death. During his times at Midan Magic Academy, Zeref attempted to research the connection between life and death, in order to bring his brother back. After he was cursed by Ankhseram, Zeref fell into a state of despair, self-loathing and guilt, unable to stop himself from killing countless lives unintentionally. Zeref desperately tried to kill himself and end his immortal life, he even created the Etherious demons hoping they would became strong enough to kill him. Zeref often seeks to isolate himself and is very calm, sincere, and conflicted. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive, and will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed Hades, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. As a result of his immortal life, Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. Nevertheless, Zeref is also shown to be a man of the people as the Emperor of Alvarez, and is shown to display good will and friendliness towards his generals and subjects, which is also reflected in their opinion of him, sincerely cheering and welcoming him whenever he returns to the capital after a long absence. Zeref also compared running the Empire akin to playing a strategy game, making the Curse of Contradictions' symptoms go away while at it, because the people he commands, he treats merely as pawns. However, his personality had a drastic change when he met the Being Of Chaos Konton. Konton was able to tap in his inner hatred towards all those he who have wronged him and the loses he has endured. Konton was able to teach how to use his immortality to instead rule his world and forget aboy his brother Natsu. 'History (''Fairy Tail manga) 400 years ago in the Wizard World/Earthland Zeref lived along with his younger brother Natsu Dragneel and parents in small village in unknown country. Until one day the village was attacked by Dragons. Zeref was only survivor. Later on he went to study at the 'Midian Magic Academy ' and researched the connections between life and death in hope that one day he could bring back his brother . At the time he created such items as the R System and the Eclipse Gate Although a gifted student his research breached the teaches of the god of Life an Death Ankhseram and was expelled from the academy. However he was then cursed by Ankhsream and then killed everyone around him with his newfound, unwanted Curse of Contradiction which also made '''Immortal. Horrified with what he had become he wanted to die and then created Demons/Etherious in hopes that they could kill him but sadly none could. Then at one point Zeref revived his younger brother as a Demon fulfilling his goal and finally something that could kill him. Which he dubbed E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Zeref then stumbled upon Igneel while gathering herbs who unlike many other Dragons at the time was not opposed to associating with humans, and after gettng acquainting with one another, the Dragon agreed to teach Natsu Dragon Slayer Magic and raise him. He then made a plan along with Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum to use the Dragon Soul Technique to seal their damaged souls inside young Dragon Slayers that they have raised and travel to the future, where the Ethernano-dense air would help them recover enough to kill Acnologia. Zeref helped them do so, and had the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfillia open the Eclipse Gate to the future, while also four hundred years later having Layla Heartfillia open another version of the Gate to connect the two time periods, allowing the Dragon Slayers chosen (Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue) to arrive in the future on July 7, X777. Around this time stories of Zeref became turned into legends and became known the Black Wizard For 300 years Zeref wondered the world Zeref watched Humanity make the same mistakes over and over and over started to lath them, Due his curse he also tried to stay away from as far away as possible from civilization. Due to this as well he became lonely and continued trying to kill himself. in the year X686 Zeref pasted through Mavis Vermillion in Hargeon. Sometime later he would encounter her again in Western Forest while he was taking a bath in the lake.(Much to Mavis embarrassment). He was surprised that someone would want to leave, noting it was a "bad habit" of his own, and unwillingly used his Magic, which robbed the forest of its life force, which Mavis quickly recognized as Ankhseram Black Magic. Zeref was surprised and commended Mavis' knowledge. Though he told her not feel bad about saying he deserved it he was about not wanting to accidentally kill her. However before the latter could leave Mavis used her Illusion Magic to create a few dozen animals to comfort him and explained the nature of her magic. Zeref was touched by this kind act even though he could not touch them because they were not real. He then agreed to teach Mavis and her comrades offensive magic (while keeping a safe distance much to Warrod's chagrin), having noted to Precht in particular that he had an affinity for several different kinds of Magic. After having taught them Magic, Zeref left to seclude himself once more, happy that he made friends. Six years later not long after the Second Trade War Zeref by chance encounter Mavis again. In even Zeref trying warning the girl about his curse, Mavis still hugged the latter in joy. Zeref reveals his identity shocking her but does not believe the rumors or legends surrounding the Black Wizard. Mavis the reveals that she used the Law spell that he had taught her. Not long after realizing that spell had not only stop her ageing but also gave her the same Curse as her and tha she was Immortal like her. When Mavis argued against this, Zeref noted that there had been no casualties yet because of the war era. As Mavis ran away, in tears, Zeref notes that girl has potential to walk also her. Not long after Zeref searched for Mavis after a year of searching he found her again in forest trying to starve herself to death. He told her no matter what she did she would not die He was then begged to kill her, but refused on the grounds that he couldn't even if he wanted to. He then told him that his years of Immortality drove him insane and even he want to die too, he comforts her telling that they have all the time in the world. He ten tells her about the creation of his Demons/Etherious and that he was building a country in his own time, He went even further, saying that over in his country, he is the emperor and Ankhseram's Curse doesn't affect anyone there, as they are nothing more than pawns to him. Mavis asks him why he built the country, which replies that it is for battle, on which he stated he hates, though he added that he only lives to die and that he wants to see his brother again. His head then begins to hurt, on which Mavis embraces him, touched that Mavis understand his feelings and they both promise that they would try find a way to break the curse together, shedding tears at this, Zeref then realized that he has fallen in love with Mavis, the two shared the moment with a kiss, however Ankhseram's Curse stole away just about all of Mavis' life force while she was in his arms, putting her into a death like sleep. He then brought her body back to guild were he dropped her in front of Precht Over the top of Precht's exclamation, Zeref merely stated that Mavis, whom he referred to as a "thing", no longer moved, even adding to Precht's worry by saying that she will never wake up. As he walked away he bade his lover goodnight and as he walked he stated to him that if Mavis was fairy then was a Spriggan(An ugly and Evil fairy). He returned to the Alvarez Empire to continue to build his empire. At some point he came upon Irene Belserion in her dragon form and realizing what she was turned back to human. Zeref informed her that the change was aesthetic only, and that for all intents and purposes, she still physiologically remained a Dragon. At some point by unknown means he and his lover had conceived a child who he would later find a few years later. Though he did not though who he was, but he took a liking to boy and named him August. At some point he seclude himself on Tenrou Island hoping to stay far away from humanity. Carla would later have vision of him and that he would be involved with Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Wizard Trial somehow. During that said trial he enounters Elfman Strauss and Evergreen by accident and warns them to stay away from him, as his Magic is beginning to run rampant. However, when the wave is released. Thankfully the two are saved by Natsu in time. Zeref is shocked to see his little brother, crying tears of joy and remarks on how he has grown. But Natsu does recognize the Black wizard. Natsu delivers a fierce blow but is unfazed by it disappointed that Natsu is not ready to kill him, causing him to shed tears of frustration. Zeref then unintentionally releases another wave of his Magic, but Natsu's scarf absorbs the blast, saving the lives of everyone present. Zeref then makes his escape but unknown to him, Grimore Heart is now aware of his presence, and seeks to hunt him down. Zeref then rests next to a tree and claims that the world continues to reject him, before crying once more. Later, Zeref is stated to be in a "state of slumber". Shortly thereafter, the battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart begins, causing Zeref to wonder if another war is going to take place. Not long afterwards he crosses paths with Ultear Milkovich who comments that it is sad that her guild has managed to anger him and then proceeds to ask him is power that hey are after. Which she replies that she wants his entire existence, but Zeref states that he has no intention of assisting them or having anything to do with those in the current era, and that he doesn't want to witness wars or the death of innocent people. Zeref then tells Ultear to stop the attack and leave the island at once, repeating that he is angry, visibly terrifying her with his power. 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Summit Invasion Arc' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Mount Hokabe Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Relationships' 'Konton' The relationship is one of respect and fear due to him being one of his Acts Of Chaos and thus his creation. It was Konton who convinced him to use his immortally and power to take over the Wizard World/Earthland instead of his original of Neo Eclipse. In turn Zeref agreed to this was made one of the Supreme commanders. Though Zeref does not entirely agree with him sometimes he would go against hinting he fear his power. Zeref also knows while along with the rest of the Coalition are nothing but pawns to him, he does not care due him favoring his status. 'Acts Of Chaos' 'Yhwach' Among all the Acts, Zeref seems to respect Yhwach the most, as shown when the two had a casual talk when they meet at Konton's palace. When Madara insulted Zeref, saying he brings disgrace, Yhwach defended Zeref, saying while he didn't give us victory at the Battle of Clover Town, he has achieved victory for them in the long run, by planting doubt within their enemies. Even when Yhwach acknowledge Madara input that we should be considerate of our reputation, Zeref didn't reacted with anger towards Yhwach unlike with Madara. For the Battle of Tenrou Island, Yhwach provided Zeref with one of his elite guards Schutzstaffel '''to aid him. Madara Uchiha Among all his fellow Acts, Zeref holds the most disdain for Madara, for his condescending nature and talking down to Zeref when he revealed he couldn't kill Luffy or Sabo, showing no respect to him by referring him as a "boy" (despite the fact Zeref is actually older than Madara) and calling him a failure. Zeref even admitted to Sasuke Uchiha, that Madara irritates him. Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard) As a fellow Act, Zeref holds high regard for Teach, as shown taunting to Luffy that Teach will be the Pirate King, showing respect for his colleague. However despite his regard, Zeref has shown his annoyance to Teach lack of manners. '''Spriggan 12 As the emperor of the Alvarez Empire, the Spriggan 12 are his personal elite guards who are loyal to him without question. In return, Zeref shares a lot of his secrets with them, and values them as his true subordinates. His reasons for not bringing them into the war are unknown, but after listening to ravings of Arlock, made him start to reconsider his decision to leave them out of the war. Although he treats them as pawns, but only to protect them from being affected by his curse, the Shields are all aware of his curse but aren't bothered by this. However, despite Zeref's trust in them, he never reveal his original plan to them, to capture Fairy Heart and use it to activate Neo Eclipse in attempt to go back in time and prevent him from being curse, which would have removed the Alvarez Empire from existence as it was founded by him. August August is the general of the Spriggan 12, his most powerful subordinate and as his former pupil. August has been by Zeref side longer than anyone else, as Zeref once found him when he was by himself, when August was a boy. Zeref decided to take him in as his pupil, because he looked so much like Mavis when he was a child, Zeref decided to name him August after the month he Mavis shared together. But what Zeref does not know, is that actually August is his biological son he shared with Mavis. 'Alliance' 'Chitsujo' The relationship between Zeref and Chitsujo is complex. Zeref despite being his enemy seems to respect Chitsujo, but also despise him at the same. However Chitsujo is one of the few people that could defeat him alone and with little effort and thus retreated during the battle of Clover Town when he entered the battle. However Chitsujo seems to pity Zeref because of his curse but also thinks among the Acts Of Chaos he is the most redeemable. 'Mavis Vermillion' Zeref and Mavis are Ex-Lovers having met each over and 100 years ago after Mavis and friend's first Battle with Blue Skull. Zeref agreed to teach her and friends Magic to combat them. 'Acts of Order' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Monkey D. Luffy' He describes Luffy as representing the foolishness of humanity. He first encountered Luffy during the battle of Clover Town just after he defeated Sabo and almost killed him. While he recognizes Luffy is strong he believed he was no match Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard). Zeref mostly dominated the first half of the fight aand nearly killed him if weren't for Chitsujo intervening. Despite being enemies they actually have a lot more in common than they realize. During the battle of Tenrou Island the pair would encounter again after Zeref was about kill Natsu Dragneel and made the latter cry telling him things about himself and father. This made Luffy angry and two engaged combat with Luffy first having the upper hand and then when Zeref thought in desperation he brought out his new creation 666. After merging with his new creation Zeref overwhelmed Luffy 'Naruto Uzumaki' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the Acts Of Chaos, and regarded as the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic, Zeref is one of the most strongest characters within the series. Individuals from other worlds have noted on his level strength, even Hidan and Kakuzu were noted to be scared from his presence and was noted to be stronger than the extremely powerful Warlord of the Sea Donquixote Doflamingo by Luffy. So far he has defeated Division Commander Sabo with little injury and most impressively Monkey D. Luffy. He was even able to defeat Sasuke Uchiha, the eternal rival of Naruto Uzamaki and thus one of the few individuals on match with the potential Acts Of Order, with only little difficulty. It should be noted after meeting Konton and learning of the existence of other worlds, Zeref has grown more dangerous, no longer fixed on reverting to a world where he wasn't cursed, but instead now he wants to rule his world, he is more motivated to ruling. As shown when he faced Natsu in his E.N.D form, and just casually pressured him without getting injuries on himself, proven he has grown out of his desire to die and wants to rule his world instead. 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: As one of the Strongest Wizards in history, Zeref has a lot magic power. His magic power has been describe as evil by others and even giving cold hearted people like Kakuzu and Hidan shivers. Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu) : It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him.This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. * Death's Harbinger * Death Sentence * Death Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): A spell in which the caster releases a deadly black miasma that instantly kills any victims within its range. Its range and area of effect are, however, limited. The spell works on humans, plants and animals alike. Anyone standing close to the affected area will only be knocked out, rather than killed. Zeref's magic however can blocked temporarily. Example Nstsu's scarf, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Haki can defend one from the curse. However this only temporary solution for soon as the user has ran out of energy they vulnerabile to the curse. * Death's Embrace: Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. *'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): *'Lullaby' (ララバイ Rarabai): *'Nemesis' (天罰ネメシス Nemishisu): This spell creates Demons from rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This spell was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. Hades learned this spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. *Tartoros (冥府の門タルタロス Tarutarosu): Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created. **Mard Geer Tartoros(冥府の門タルタロス Tarutarosu):One of his strongest Demons and the founder of Tartaros. *'Golem': *'Nemesis:' *'Etherious Number 666: ' **Merged Form: *** Corrosion Magic Future Magic Destruction Magic * Grudge Cannon: * Apocalypse: Stygian Magic * Stygian Blast Circle: '''Zeref gathers flame-like dark matter in his palm and strikes his target with the powerful attack. * '''Stygian Blast Surge: * Stygian Inferno: * Stygian Spear: * Stygian Flash: * Stygian Bomb: Augmentation Magic * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength Ethernanos Subordination Magic * Ethernanos Dragon: * Ethernanos Wall ** Continuous Formation * Ethernanos Lance * Ethernanos Scythe Secret Augmenting Technique: Second Origin Release * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength Immortality: Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, which is revealed to be a byproduct of him being cursed by the God Ankhseram with Ankhseram Black Magic. In addition, he is also un aging. Zeref's curse also protects him from attacks that kill would most people and also provides him with a great healing factor. Example is when Sasuke cut his head off, It merely grew back. Necromancy: Zeref has the ability to resurrect people from dead. As he did when brought his younger brother Natsu Dragneel. Though the down side seems to be that person in question will be brought as a Demons/Etherious. Though he is good at this it is implied that he not on the level of his creator Konton or Chitsujo. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: 'Trivia' * Zeref's Japanese VA is Akira Ishida, who also voices Gaara in Naruto, Cavendish in One Piece, * Zeref's English VA is Joel McDonald, who also voices Bartholomew Kuma in One Piece. Yūga Aoyama in my Hero Academia and Abra in Black Clover. *Zeref is only Act of Chaos thus far confirmed to have a child and love interest. Category:Act of Chaos Category:Wizard Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Immortal Category:Necromancy Category:Dragneel Family Category:Immense Power Category:Alvarez Empire Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Royal Category:Tenrou Coalition Unit Category:Fathers Category:Teacher Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Dark Wizard Category:Brother Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Student Category:Rulers Category:Parents Category:In-love Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Scientist Category:Caster Magic User Category:Telepathy Category:Wizard World